The Eyes Bleed Clear
by Alonapogostick
Summary: Edward Elric died four years and in his ashes came forth the Light Alchemist, a soulless machine. What can Alphonse do to bring his brother back? Elricest
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing at all.

Sorry, but I do own the OCs and the plot.

Summery: Edward Elric died four years and in his ashes came forth the Light Alchemist, a soulless machine. What can Alphonse do to bring his brother back?

Warning: Blood, rape (maybe), suicide, war, weapons, cussing, yaoi, lemon.

Pairing: Elricest

I have a new name now, Alonapogostick. Don't ask, this is still RiYuYami BTW.

On with the fic.

--

**The Eyes Bleed Clear**

**© Alonapogostick AKA RiYuYami**

**Chapter one**

--

_Dear Alphonse,_

_I wish that it didn't have to be this way, but it has to. I don't want to do this, but I have to leave you. I can't stay here, too much is on the line and you are at the very top of the line. I wish you weren't, because you are the most important thing in my life and you always will be. _

_God this is so hard to write. _

_Alphonse, I'm leaving you and everything behind because I can't afford to lose you to death because of me. So many people have been hurt or killed because of our quest and now that you have your body back and people know that you are no longer in the armor, they will come after you and use you as my weak point. I can not allow you to be used in such a way, or even be killed. _

_If you died…_

…

…

…

_I would have nothing to live for… _

_I love you my little brother, with everything I have. I truly love you and I wish that I could spend my life with you, but I can not risk it. _

_Take care and good bye Alphonse. _

_I love you. _

_-Edward_

All that remained of the Fullmetal Alchemist was this note, notes and books scattered all over the place, a bloody knife, and his red coat and State Alchemist pocket watch, both of which were covered in the strong scented red liquid. Everything lay in the room that the Elric brothers were staying at in the military's hotel. The window was open and a young man sat with his knees draw to his chest right under it as cool autumn night rain came in.

Honey blond hair covered the bronze eyes of one Alphonse Elric as he cried after reading the note over again, holding it to his chest.

"Nii-san… why…?"

--

Through the slightly drizzle of the rain, gasp of exhaustion and pain could be heard. Blond hair stuck to light tan skin and half-dull golden eyes looked around. A massive cut was on his left arm, and yet he continued to walk on, toward the outskirts of Central. He only thought of one thing.

His little brother.

"Al… I'm… sorry…"

--

TBC

I know it is short, but this is just a prologue.

Please review. Three reviews and I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

I may have only gotten two reviews, and the promise to update was three, but all promises must slip. I'll update again if I get two more reviews.

--

**The Eyes Bleed Clear**

**© Alonapogostick AKA RiYuYami**

**Chapter Two **

**--**

"Stupid war, stupid army, stupid mystery meat that I think is moving."

"Then stop talking to it Al."

It had been almost four long years since the night before Alphonse turned fifteen and his brother went missing. After a year of looking, the military had spoken and Fullmetal was presumed dead and was given a private funeral.

They had given up hope of finding him.

His watch and documents were kept in a special gold box in Central, only to be open if Edward was alive. Al had become a State Alchemist known as the Soul Alchemist for his ability to transfer his soul into objects and into people as well, it was very useful in battle.

Now almost eighteen, Al had matured in his looks. His hair was longer and kept up in a pony tail, his face was leaner but still child-like and he was slightly taller, but he was shorter then everyone else, this being because he had the body of a thirteen year old with a seventeen year old soul. Now he knew why Edward got pissed when ever someone said one thing about his height.

Right now Al was in the war against the North. He had been in the war for three years and he was not to happy about it, he originally joined so that he would be killed and taken out of his misery of false hope for the return of his brother, but he soon lost that after he had strange dreams of Edward being alive out there in the world somewhere. Over the years in battle, Al became friends with two other soldiers that he shared a tent with.

The one that sat next to him right now in the mess hall was Bevin Elricest. He was a second class sergeant who was good with both his mind and his weapons. He looked like Edward Elric, only he had brown hair and blond bangs, his eyes were blue and he wore glasses. Plus, he barely knew alchemy.

The one that was talking to Al was Emeca Dantevinus. He was from Ishbal and was the same height as Edward was when he was fifteen. Emeca was a strange alchemist, his name was The Black-Mist Alchemist because of his ability to use darkness in alchemy and could create it at will, but only if he had a black object. Plus he could turn it solid as well.

Because of being a state alchemist and the some-what rebellious type, both Al and Emeca didn't wear the blue uniforms that the military wore. Emeca wore a casual outfit because he always said it made him look cool and Al wore a similar outfit to Ed's old one only with a blue jacket. (AN: It is the same as the one he wore in the movie only a different color)

Back to what the small group was talking about. "I'm not talking to the meat." Al snorted at Bevin and Emeca who only smirked.

"Hey, by the way, did you know that we are getting a few more soldiers today. This means someone is finally going to take the last bed in the tent." Bevin spoke as he took a drink of his coffee. Al looked up from jabbing his lunch to see that everyone was quiet and looking at the entrance of the mess hall.

All eyes were on the figures that walked in; General Roy Mustang, his comrades, and…

Al jumped out of his seat and stood up. Right at the hip of Mustang was a young male, around eighteen and nineteen. He was tall and he went up to Mustang's chest, he had blond hair that looked to have been cut with garden scissors and a three-year old was the barber. This made his hair spiky in the back and the pony tail that some of the longer hair was kept in stick out in points, his bangs were short and some hair stuck up like an antenna. His face was sharp and it showed no emotion at all. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and his left eye was gold, but it held not the slightest bit of life within it.

The outfit he wore was a white jacket with a long tail. On the back and each shoulder were a flamel and the ouroboras symbol combined into one. He wore long black pants with two holsters on each leg and a brown belt with two holsters on that as well, black and white boots, a black shirt and his gloves were white as well. He wore the State Alchemist watch around his neck and he walked with a superior air to him, in which he did not care.

"What is it Alphonse?" Emeca asked as he looked at the other, his bronze eyes lost as he looked at the blond man who walked by. Time stopped for a brief second as the blond took one glance at Al. The younger boy spoke softly, but loud enough for the other to hear.

"Nii-san…?"

But the taller turned his head and walked on, not taking a second glance. Al jumped right over the table and ran up to Mustang and the new person. Mustang blinked as he looked at the younger Elric.

"Alphonse, what are you doing here?"

Al looked at him. "I'm stationed here. Can I talk to you for a second?" Mustang took a look at Al and then glanced at the blond who was only looking at Al, or he could have been gone in his mind again, a dark habit of this new alchemist of the state. Mustang simply nodded and the two walked to a corner.

"What is it Soul, I have work to do." Mustang said calmly.

"You told me… Nii-san… died, but how can that be? That man over there is him." Al pointed to the blond who was still standing there, his face still hard and cold but Al could tell that he could hear them even though they were whispering.

Mustang sighed and looked down at the ground. "Alphonse, I know you miss Fullmetal, but that is not him. This is our newest State Alchemist. I was going to have him introduce himself later, but I guess he can do it now." Mustang waved his hand and the blond walked over. Al blinked as he looked up at the other; he was at least four inches taller then him.

"Introduce your self to him Al." Mustang spoke. Al nodded and looked at the blond.

"Alphonse Elric, the Soul Alchemist. Nice to meet you sir." Al bowed but his head was lifted by the gloved hand of the other who placed his finger on his chin.

"Hohen Triste, the Light Alchemist." He spoke coolly as he lightly bowed, his expression never changing. Al almost gasped, he sounded like his older brother but a little deeper and with less feeling. He removed his hand and placed it in his pocket. He then turned to Al again and slightly narrowed his eye.

"I am not your brother…"

Al blinked and in his heart, he felt pain as he looked away with a small and sad smile, his bronze eyes clouded with unshed tears. "Oh, I'm sorry. You just looked like him, that's all." Al blinked. Now he remembered seeing this man before, in his dreams of his brother being alive. He saw through the eye of Hohen and he saw what he saw, and spoke what he spoke. He saw Hohen kill people and he could see the smirk on his face in the blood puddles.

The boy wanted to cry, or throw up at the visions of those dark dreams that kept him from sleep when ever he had them. The brother he loved, could he have become this cold person to hide from society?

Maybe.

"General Mustang." Light asked as he turned to his commanding officer. "You spoke to me that I would be staying in a tent with Soul while I was stationed here, correct?" He asked coldly and Alphonse saw Mustang slightly jolt and nod. Light turn and looked back at Al. "Take me to where I shall be staying after we are finished eatting Soul." He spoke and Al nodded, walking back to his seat with Light following him. Al's tent mates looked up at the newcomer. Emeca glared at him and quickly took out a small blade to slash at him…

CLANG!

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard and the three boys blinked as Emeca's weapon made of a black material was stopped by the same blade only made out of solid light in Light's hand. Light gave him a cold smirk. "An unknown element Alchemist as well eh? Never thought I'd meet someone who could master darkness."

"Same with you, and a user of light too, this will make it all the sweeter." The Ishbalin smirked as their weapons continued to hit against each other until…

CLICK-CLICK

"Knock it off."

Both alchemists stopped when they felt the cold metal of two pistols held at the back of their heads by one Second Lt. Hawkeye. Al smiled at his friend. "Hello Ms. Hawkeye, my you look lovely today."

She smiled at him. "Hello Alphonse, you look nice as well." She then glared at the two men that were now at gun point. "Stop fighting like five-year olds and save it for the battle field." They both nodded and she left, Al noticed that Emeca was a little shocked by the sudden guns but Light kept his cool. But through the short battle, he swore he saw his brother, the need to fight, to prove a point even if it was a stupid one, that was Ed in a nut shell and so was his one true hatred.

A smirk came to Alphonse's face.

"Hmm?" Light looked down at the sudden glass full of a white liquid was pushed right in front of him as he sat down in front of Al. He looked at it and he realized what it was.

"So your back for more aren't you, you bastard milk." He picked up the glass and threw it with much force and speed that it dented the wall and smashed into bits as soon as it came in contact. The whole mess hall was quiet as everyone turned to see the expressionless blond straighten out his jacket.

Al blinked but he felt a portion of his soul rise. Ed had done something like that when they were kids and he still hates it to this day, both Light and Edward loathed milk.

--

"How can this be? How can you allow a dangerous young man like him to be near those boys?!"

"Major, calm down. He won't hurt them; he will only hurt the enemy and those in his way. He chose to go with them."

"But you saw what happened in the mess hall; he fought with Black-Mist, if Hawkeye hadn't stopped them, who knows what kind of alchemic reaction could have happened!"

"Please, let them be. Light is strong and is deadly, but he will not kill them. But what I fear most is what will happen to Soul. I saw a dark look in Light's eye as he looked at Soul. But Soul only sees Light as Fullmetal in disguise."

"Could he really be?"

"I'm not sure, but both he and Fullmetal would be equal in strength, but over the years that we have known him, Fullmetal never used light in his alchemy as a weapon."

"You know as well as I do General that Light is to only be used to stop this war. He was to never meet Al, but none of us knew the boy would be here. Remember Light knows Al, he said that the boy was someone he must avoid for reasons that would make him kill all of us in one attack. He will do that sir; you saw it for your self once."

"We… we can't change what has happened. There is nothing that I can do, I was hoping that he would reject the idea of staying with Soul, but he chose to stay."

--

TBC

Please review.

Emeca is based off a character my friend Chris created and Bevin is from another Elricest fanfic of mine that I created on my RiYuYami account. The milk thing was something I created while I was bored. I had finished taking my EOC (End Of Course) exam for civics class, I was the first to get it done and in under an hour, and I started to come up with ideas for this chapter and the milk thing just popped up.


End file.
